


Rey del drama

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Chasquea los dedos en cuanto entra en el loft para hechizar los regalos que acaba de comprar antes de que los niños acudan a recibirlo. Los ve desaparecer justo a tiempo porque Rafe aparece en ese instante con Max cogido de la mano y ambos niños se lanzan a sus brazos.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood/Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood/Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Max Lightwood-Bane/Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Rey del drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRegrets104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets104/gifts).



> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
> Prompt: Cebolla

Chasquea los dedos en cuanto entra en el  loft para hechizar los regalos que acaba de comprar antes de que los niños acudan a recibirlo. Los ve desaparecer justo a tiempo porque Rafe aparece en ese instante con Max cogido de la mano y ambos niños se lanzan a sus brazos.

–¿Como están mis niños hoy? –pregunta, agachándose para abrazarles con fuerza contra su pecho.

Escucha a Rafe hablar durante algunos minutos mientras Max hace soniditos muy graciosos, como si aprobara las palabras de su hermano. Le encantan esos momentos, cuando regresa a casa después de hacer alguna gestión y los niños corren a recibirlo y contarle lo que han estado haciendo durante su ausencia.

–¿Y papi? –le pregunta a Rafe mientras  les acompaña de vuelta al cuarto de juegos.

–Haciendo la cena.

–¿Qué tal si vosotros jugáis un poquito más mientras nosotros cocinamos? –Rafe asiente y coge la manita de Max para llevarle sobre la manta en la que hay un montón de cubos con los que parece que han estado jugando.

Chasquea los dedos y se pone algo más cómodo de camino a la cocina.  _ Cómodo, pero igualmente glamouroso _ , piensa mientras atraviesa la puerta de la cocina. Y todo se detiene como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de pausa en un mando a distancia.

Alec está inclinado sobre la encimera, con un cuchillo en la mano y el rostro húmedo por un río de lágrimas. Entra corriendo a la cocina y llega a su lado en un instante, buscando con la mirada el peligro para saber qué hacer para aliviarle. Se detiene, confuso, sin ver por qué su novio llora de ese modo.

–Ya has llegado. ¿Lo has comprado todo? Dime que los niños no han visto nada, por favor –aunque congestionado,  Alec habla con total normalidad.

–¿Se puede saber por qué estás llorando, Alexander? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Llamo a Catarina? –pregunta, desesperado.

Alec deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

–¿Catarina? ¿Por qué quieres llamar a Catarina?

–¿ Estás herido ?

–No – Alec frunce el ceño y le mira fijamente.

–Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?

La carcajada de  Alec le desconcierta tanto que da un paso atrás, temiendo que haya sido  poseído por algún demonio.

–Magnus, estoy troceando cebolla.

El brujo se fija con detenimiento en lo que estaba haciendo su novio y comprueba que la tabla está llena de cebolla picada. Aunque sigue sin entender qué tiene eso que ver con que esté llorando.

–La cebolla hace que llores, algo de un gas que desprenden... –se acerca de nuevo a  Alec y observa la hortaliza como si  fuese un enemigo peligroso.

–¿No hay ninguna runa para eso? – Alec responde con otra carcajada.

–Son un par de lágrimas, Magnus. Puedo con ello.

–Me has dado un susto de muerte, Alexander –Magnus se lleva la mano al corazón y suspira con uno de los gestos más dramáticos de su repertorio.

Alec suelta el cuchillo, se seca las manos en el paño de cocina que hay junto a la tabla y se acerca a Magnus, acunando su rostro antes de besarle.

–Te amo, Magnus Bane, pero eres un dramático – Alec le sonríe, deja un pequeño beso en su nariz y vuelve a la cebolla.

Chasquea los dedos y la congestión de  Alec desaparece. Su novio se lo agradece lanzándole un beso al aire y continúa picando el resto de verduras.

–Voy haciendo la ensalada, Alexander.

–No uses magia, Magnus. No es tan complicado –le advierte el cazador de sombras, mordiéndose la sonrisa.

–Eres un aguafiestas, Alexander.

Protesta, pero hace lo que  Alec le pide, cortando las verduras de la ensalada como su novio le ha enseñado a hacerlo.


End file.
